The present invention relates to novel 7-phenyl-1-benzoyl-1,4-diazepane derivatives which are substituted in the 4 position by a carbonyl group bearing an N-phenylalkyl-aminoalkyl radical or an N-phenylalkylaminoalkylamino radical, and their salts, and also to pharmaceutical preparations and intermediate compounds containing these compounds and to methods for preparing these compounds.
1,4-disubstituted piperazine derivatives having activities antagonistic to tachykinin and neurokinin receptors are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,505 (=EP 655,442).
Neurokinins are neuropeptides which, like their associated receptors, are widespread in the human body and are found in the gastrointestinal tract, in the cardiovascular region and in the CNS region. These are neurotransmitters which have a wide-ranging activity spectrum and which, inter alia, play a part in occurrences of pain, inflammatory processes, vasodilation and contractions of the non-striated muscles, in particular in the gastrointestinal region. Neurokinin-receptor antagonists are pharmacologically active substances which have the ability to bind to neurokinin receptors and thus can inhibit neurokinin-induced processes.